Kikyo The Tragic Priestess
by CelestialAngelofSorrow
Summary: I was a tragic priestess, doomed to a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone. I was a lost soul. My story, my lonely journey started with the Shikon No Tama; that damned cursed thing… Kikyo's journey and her thoughts and feelings throughout her life.enjoy!onesho


I was a tragic priestess, doomed to a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone.

I was a lost soul.

My story, my lonely journey started with the Shikon No Tama; that damned cursed thing…

I was a priestess, still young, when the jewel was entrusted to my possesion; it seemed I was the only woman who could keep it pure from all evil.

I couldn't be like a normal girl; I couldn't afford it. But I suppose it's okay; I was always a loner throughout my life. Lives. Whatever. I'm not even sure if I could consider the second time my soul wandered the earth a life, but that isn't until later. Other priestesses were envious of me for this responsibility, though I'm not sure why, but the one who acted on her jealousy was the now dark miko Tsubaki. She cursed me to live a life without love, and I was so sure I would never fall in love anyway.

How wrong was I. Not much later I met Inuyasha, the half demon love of my life, whom my soul belonged to. Funny thing though, even my reincarnation who had remnants of my soul was in love with him. I wanted to rid my duties and become a normal woman. I wanted to live with Inuyasha. Call me selfish, but I figured if I used the jewel for good and turned Inuyasha to a full human, we could live happily together. Happiness, the one thing everyone wants to achieve. I was close, _so close_ to reaching my goal, when it was snatched away by other means.

When Onigumo sold his soul and became the evil demon Naraku, that's when our lives went downhill. That's where my tragedy really starts. Inuyasha and I had planned to follow through with him becoming human, and I was ecstatic. He really loved me, as I him_. But we were tricked_.

Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha to plant terrible feelings in me, getting the jewel while I was down and giving me the wound that lead to my ultimate death, if it wasn't perhaps the heartbreak I could no longer endure. Next he disguised himself as me to do the same to Inuyasha; to hurt him. I felt betrayed by him, I was so angry that he was just using me for the jewel, but I couldn't kill him. Kami, I just couldn't kill him. So I pinned him to a tree; an eternity of sleep. I guess looking back that does sound cruel as well, but it ended working out for the best. From a terrible mixture of sorrow, heartbreak, and a never ending loneliness, as well as my wound, I died right after. A two lovers' fate?

It wasn't the end. I never wanted to come back to earth, but life is mysterious, it works in ways humans will never understand. An old witch brought me back in attempt to control me. She used my reincarnation, Kagome, to get my soul back and bring me back to life. It worked. My bitter feelings I had died with came along with me, and I yelled at Inuyasha for everything I thought he did to me. Apparently he was confused and bitter as well, and at first he tried to bring me back to Kagome so her soul would be healed again, but my vengeful self wouldn't allow it, so I jumped off the cliff and got away.

I was a clay pot, a molded imitation of what I once was, empty and bitter, what a terrible feeling to have. I do regretfully admit that I, at first, hated my reincarnation for changing Inuyasha's heart, a job which I thought could only be mine, as well as taking my job to purify the jewel. I felt that Inuyasha belonged to me, and no one else, as I belonged to him. I even tried to kill Kagome while trying to steal the sacred jewel again, as well as get back Inuyasha's heart. It was terribly wrong of me to create turmoil when it wasn't even my place, and I am sorrowful for that fact, but I did, and I suppose it made everyone stronger, in the end.

I would constantly have secret meetings with Inuyasha, he always came, and I was so happy that he still loved me, before his love started to drift away. Then I learned of Naraku, the demon who ruined my life. It was him I was after now; he would pay for what he did to me and Inuyasha.

I tried to kill him several times; he kept winning, over and over again. Inuyasha kept swearing that he would destroy Naraku for me, so I wouldn't have to fight, but I knew that he couldn't be defeated with a mere sword. I had to purify him myself along with the jewel, it was the only way. So I kept wandering, hoping to collect the jewel shards, my bitter feelings slowly starting to fade away. Especially around the time of Mt. Hakurei, I focused on giving my kindness and services to those who really needed me without question as a side job to defeating Naraku. I was turning into my old self once more.

Kagome even saved my life several times, knowing how Inuyasha felt towards me. Although I never really thanked her, I was grateful, and I started to realize the strength in my reincarnation. She was crucial to purifying the sacred jewel as well, and I respected her for that. I also knew how Inuyasha's feelings were turning towards her. I couldn't think too much on the subject though, my destiny was yet to be fulfilled.

I suppose I somehow knew that I wouldn't last forever in this form. Peace and harmony couldn't possibly be achieved while I was still "alive"; Kagome and I weren't meant to be alive at the same time, I think. I could feel though that the battle was somehow coming to a close, the end was near, and I somehow believed we would be victorious. I was suffering from another wound given by the evil demon, and Kagome once again risked her life for me to go to a sacred mountain to get a bow able to heal me. I know that it felt like I was constantly testing her, and it isn't fair to put that kind of pressure on anyone, but it only proved her strength overall.

It wasn't too long after before I found myself in Naraku's clutches once more, for a final time. He gave me the one wound that would drain my strength and kill me again, and although Kagome was able to get the bow, it was too late to save me. Naraku once again vanished, his job done for now, and I gave my task to Kagome; she would inherit the responsibility of purifying the jewel, once and for all.

The night sky was a dark and beautiful blue, stars illuminating the earth with the big full moon watching over me. Inuyasha carried me away so we could be alone, and so I could be with him, _one last time._

We talked about our past together, our misfortunate past, and my last words to him were the very true ones, how he saved my soul. I could die happy now. I knew how he felt towards Kagome, and I finally felt at peace with my reincarnation loving Inuyasha, it was okay, she was a part of me, so no matter what, I would always be with him. 'Take good care of him, Kagome, I'll be watching,' were my final thoughts towards her.

The last thing I felt was his lips on mine, giving me the soft, loving kiss I always desired.

My soul was now at harmony, beautiful and in balance, how it should be. I was okay with dying this way, as sad as it was for the others.

Maybe my life wasn't fair, and perhaps it was a tragedy. I suppose most of it even lonely. It was certainly nothing like I expected it to be.

But when does anything happen the way you expect?


End file.
